Trying the Unknown
by obsessedwithjayma
Summary: Will takes Emma to a nightclub for the first time. She gets a bit tipsy and does something very unexpected.


Emma sat in the passenger seat of the rusty old car, eyes wide, shaking her head.

"Come on, Em, it'll be fun. I promise!" Will sat in the driver's seat, trying to convince Emma to unglue herself from the passenger seat. The two were parked outside of Lima's only nightclub, engine turned off with nothing but faded music and laughing to be heard.

Again Emma shook her head.

"I can't do it. Oh god, I can't do it Will. Listen to it. It sounds like a pigsty in there!"

Will put his hand on top of Emma's, which was resting lightly in her lap.

"Listen, sweetie. It's not that bad, I promise. And you were the one who suggested this! Don't back out on me." Will had a subtle teasing tone to his soft voice as his thumb gently stroked the back of Emma's hand.

It was true, Emma _had_ suggested they try going to a night club, much to Will's shock and amazement. After a session with Dr. Shane, Emma had come home with a sudden realization. She needed to do something new. Her life was boring and static, and she wanted to change things up. Upon hearing this, Will had been speechless.

Now, however, sitting in the dark at 10 pm on a Saturday night, with the only light coming from the flashing lights from the club, and the music blaring so loud Emma could hear it from the parking lot, Emma was second-guessing herself. She buried her face in her hands and nervously toyed with her hair.

"Gosh, Will, what was I thinking? How did I ever think I could do this?" Emma's eyes closed and she took a couple deep breaths. "I can't do it" she whispered.

Will shook his head. Getting out of the car, he walked over and opened the passenger side door, kneeling down and putting his hands on Emma's cheeks.

"Emma. Listen to me. You can do anything." She nodded, her eyes wider than ever, showing so much worry and anxiety. "I believe in you." Will added.

Emma nodded again, licking her lips and blinking slowly, looking straight ahead. Finally, she unbuckled her seatbelt, looking up at Will for encouragement. Taking his hand, she stepped out of the car, gently shutting the car door behind her. With a huge smile, Will kissed Emma on the forehead, so impressed by his beautiful fiancée.

Pretty was an insulting word to describe Emma. She looked beyond stunning, and Will's eyes couldn't stop themselves from running over her body, loving what they saw.

She was wearing silver heels, very high heels, higher than she had ever worn before. Her legs were being shown off wonderfully with black pantyhose covering them, and a gray top that hung down to her mid-thigh showed off her womanly curves beautifully. Her hair was tied back in a sleek ponytail, and her makeup was smoky and beautiful.

"Wow… Santana really did do an amazing job of getting you ready," Will breathed as he took in Emma's outfit. Emma blushed and gave a small smile.

"Keep your eyes off!" Emma giggled, and hooked her arm in his as they walked toward the entrance.

After getting inside and checking in their coats, they neared the dance floor, the volume of the music increasing to a point that they couldn't hear each other speak at all. It was crowded and warm, and Emma gripped onto Will's arm so tightly that she was beginning to cut off his circulation.

"I don't like this Will…" Emma muttered.

"WHAT?"

"I don't like this!"

"Em, I… I can't hear you!"

They shouted at each other, trying to hear the other's words over the pounding bass. It was near impossible.

"COME ON! LET'S DANCE!" Will took Emma's hands and began to move his body easily and naturally, swaying his hips to the beat.

He could see a mixture of fear and embarrassment in Emma's wide eyes as she just stood there, holding his hands as he moved his body around her. Will encouraged her on with his hands, moving around her arms and smiling warmly at her.

"Come on, Em, loosen up!" He moved closer to her, putting his hands on her waist, trying to get her to move along with him. No success. Her joints were frozen solid. Will sighed and stopped dancing, leaning towards Emma's ear.

"Do you want a drink, Em!"

"What?"

"LET'S GO TO THE BAR!"

"Oh! Okay."

With a hand on Emma's small back, Will guided Emma through the crazy dancers, most of them drunk, to the bar at the back of the club. Luckily, it was a bit quieter there, and they only had to raise their voices slightly to be heard.

"I need something strong," Emma panted. "This is too much for me. Get me a margarita."

Will stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Emma hardly ever drank anything but wine, even in the privacy and comfort of their own home.

"Uh… Em. Are you… are you sure?" Emma looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Will, I'm sure. Gosh, do you always have to be so overprotective?"

"Um…. Sorry." Will was still somewhat speechless as he watched the waiter plunk down a glass in front of Emma. She took a large sip.

"Mmmm, now _that's_ good." She sighed and laughed lightly, leaning back on the stool.

Will ordered a weaker beverage and drank it, witnessing Emma's body and mind slowly unfreeze and loosen up. He watched her carefully; a little worried of what might happen. He knew she was a lightweight, and he had never seen her drink more than a few glasses of wine.

After a few minutes, Emma's glass was still considerably full. But it was all she needed. She giggled to herself and hopped off the stool, pulling Will along with her toward the dance floor.

"Oh Will, I _love_ this song!" She cried out, laughing. Will couldn't hold back a smile. The song playing wasn't even a real song. It had a senseless melody and a repetitive beat. He knew Emma had never even heard it before.

They pushed through a sea of dancing people, Emma leading, until they got to the very center. Emma looked nervously at all the people dancing crazily around them, then shook her head and smiled confidently at her fiancé. Before either of them knew it, she was dancing.

It was a bit awkward at first; Emma bobbed her head to the beat and swayed her body a little, but Will again put his strong hands on her waist, loosening up her hips. She looked up at him and he smiled back down at her, emboldening her with a sweet peck on the lips.

And gradually, Emma loosened up. She began to move her hips to the beat, watching Will's moves and copying them. Her arms spoke for themselves and her whole body just knew what to do. The alcohol was sinking into her system more and more, and soon she was dancing like she had never danced before. Will danced with her, loving her adorable dance moves and chuckling at her sudden ability to let go.

Emma laughed, feeling free and new, barely even noticing the sweaty people in close proximity to her. She let out a high-pitched squeal.

"This is so fun, Will!"

"I told you it would be!" Will laughed.

They moved closer and closer to each other, and before either of them knew what was happening, Emma's back was to Will, and she was grinding against him.

Will's mouth opened slightly, but the hesitation lasted a millisecond, and he immediately responded, putting his hands on Emma's waist and moving his hips in sync with hers. He could smell Emma's lovely scent drafting from her beautiful ginger hair, and the feel of her ass against him was just… indescribable. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Emma couldn't believe it either. She didn't know what had come over her, but she was loving it. Will guided her hips, and they moved with each other. Emma pushed her ass harder into Will's body and looked back at him with a carefree laugh, never stopping dancing.

Will's hips gyrated into Emma's behind, and he brought his lips to Emma's cheek, kissing her softly while he grinded his body with hers. Their bodies fit so perfectly together, and slowly Will moved his hands lower, resting on the part of Emma's leg that met her hip.

Instead of shying away, Emma smiled blissfully and kept grinding her hips, reaching her hand back to caress Will's cheek. She could feel his arousal through his jeans, hard and pressing against her butt. Giggling madly, Emma turned around, continuing to dance, not removing any of the space between their bodies.

She pressed her hips into his, moaning at the feel of Will on her front. She put her arms around Will's neck, still moving her hips. Will's eyes portrayed so much love and happiness.

_God, why didn't we do this before?_ Will thought to himself. He bent his head and kissed Emma, running his tongue along her lips and moving his hands all over her ass. It was a long, hot kiss, and when it was over they both smiled, continuing to grind their hips into each other.

_This is so amazing,_ Emma thought as she danced so dirtily with Will. Never in a million years did she expect this to happen, or to let herself do this, but she was so glad it was happening. It was so fun, and Emma was really enjoying it. Both of them began to sweat; the club was uncomfortably warm from all the body heat and they were dancing nonstop.

Finally, after a while, they were both exhausted. They could dance no longer. Emma tried to deny her tired state, but they both knew how worn out she really was. After much persuading, Will had to practically drag Emma from the dance floor. Both of them laughing freely, they walked arm in arm out of the club, grabbing their jackets on the way out. Will had to keep a firm arm on her; she was _very_ tipsy.

"Oh Wiiiill I'm sooo glad we did this! Aren't you?" Emma cried out as they walked to the car. She put her arms up to the cool air and rejoiced in the breeze, spinning around a few times. Will chuckled at his adorable girl.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm very glad." He kissed Emma's cheek, so amused by her drunken state. Will had had a bit of alcohol, but it was nowhere near enough to get him drunk. Emma, on the other hand, got drunk quite easily. And he thought it was adorable.

They walked off into the cool, dark night, the moon shining its bright white light onto them. Will looked up at the starry sky, thanking the heavens for what had happened. It was so amazing. He never expected it, but he was so glad it had happened. And he prayed that this would be the start of something new.


End file.
